F-206 Falcon II
BACKGROUND Designed as one of the primary conventional combat aircraft for the Armies ofhte Southern Cross, the Falcon II was anything but a a disappointment. With good armour, speed and firepower, it performed excellently in combat against what remained of the rogue Zentraedi and other renegades that were on earth after the departure of the Pioneer mission. It fell somewhat short though during the second Robotech War as it was never designed to go toe to toe with heavier craft like the Masters' Assault Carriers. Model Type - F-206 Falcon II Class - Jet Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 190 Wings (2) - 120 ea Cockpit/Nose - 100 Engines (2) - 110 ea Tailplanes - 70 ea Landing Gear - 20 ea AR - 10 Armour - stops all small arms fire upto and including standard 15mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 2.2 at sea level, mach 5.8 at 18 000m Range - 200 Hours of continuous use on 16 Protoculture Cells Maximum altitude - 50km Statistics Height - 5.3m Length - 18.9m Width - 11.0m Weight - 12.2 tons dry Cargo - minimal pilot gear and emergency survival equipment Power System - 4 x General Electric FF-130 fusion turbines, max output 79 kN each. 1 x General Electric PF-1156 plasma shock expansion engine, output 150 kN. Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun. Fire in Tandem Rate Of Fire - only fires gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 Note - Equal to standard 25mm rounds Weapon Type - Weapon Bay Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 8 Light H.E., H.E., or Heavy H.E. Air to Air missiles Bonuses - +1 Strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (4) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 H.E., or Heavy H.E. Air to Air or Air to Surface Missile per hardpoint. Bonuses - +1 Strike Bonuses and Penalties +20% to all pilotings rolls Use Vehicle Combat Elite or Basic Systems of Note Radar - Range of 375km. Able to track upto 240 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range 375km ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems. Can target upto 18 targets at once Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Can identify upto 200 different opponents. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for image and technical information Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Rolplaying Game Wikipedia